Catty Woman
by baichan
Summary: Prompt:YJ meets Catwoman, unaware that she is currently in a relationship or in a fling or whatever those two are with Batman and Robin sort of sees her as a mom. And maybe...Wally starts hitting on her. Despite Robin's subtle hints that Batman will KILL him.


**Baichan: I'm sorry to anyone who reads any of my stories I am an incredibly bad writer, completely ' write when I feel like it'... I am SO sorry *sob* I can't seem to write anything but Young Justice Prompts at the moment...**

**Prompt:**

YJ meets Catwoman, unaware that she is currently in a relationship (or in a fling or whatever those two are) with Batman and Robin sort of sees her as a mom.

And maybe...Wally starts hitting on her. Despite Robin's subtle hints that Batman will KILL him.

* * *

"Mrow"

Robin's head whips exactly 0.5 seconds faster than anyone else on the teams at that sound. Even Kid Flash's.

"Catwoman!"

"Hey little birdy."

Robin grins, "What brings you out? A heist? A cat burglar? Or maybe you finally are doing some good, cat stuck in a tree again?"

Catwoman smirks, "You have no idea how often that happens, and there are practically no trees in Gotham."

Robin gives out his infamous laugh.

"So, Catwoman, what really brings you here?" Robin asked slyly, with a smirk.

Catwoman smirked back.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she asks.

Then she's gone slipping into the shadows like a bat.

"…"

"Dude? Who _was_ that?" Kid Flash asks speeding to stand by his friend.

"That, was Catwoman." Robin says giving KF his 'what are you an idiot' look.

"Uh ya I got that… But dude, she's hot, like I think I have a burn, hot." KF says waving his hand in a fanning himself motion.

Robin just stares at him for a second, before shaking his head and looking away.

"Idiot." He mumbles under his breathe.

Half an hour later Kid Flash was still going on about it.

"Rob! Her costume was zipped down so low I swear I could see her bra!" Kid Flash attempted to whisper.

"KF I don't want to hear it. Let's hurry up and get our bad guy. Batman would not like it if he knew you guys were in his city _and _were that interested in the villains."

Kid Flash whined, "But dude! She was _hot!_"

"You've said that."

Kid Flash opened his mouth but was interrupted by an explosion too close to them.

They jumped/sped backwards to avoid getting blown up.

Looking towards the source of the explosion they saw an ambiguous figure in black.

They had found their bad guy( girl?).

Robin jumped up when an explosion was thrown at his feet, but another one was thrown above him.

Robin eyes wide immediately curled into a ball as the explosions went off.

"No!" a feminine but slightly voice called out.

The lithe figure of a woman with the agility of a cat jumps out and leaps towards the smoke desperately.

When the gray cloud clears a woman clad in black leather, Catwoman, is left holding a bundle of flesh and tattered clothes, Robin.

"Rob!" Kid Flash shouts running toward the cat lady.

Catwoman is bouncing an unconscious Robin in her arms whispering soothing things, tears pricking the very edges of her eyes.

"It'll be okay honey…" she croons wiping some of the dust and grit off his face.

Suddenly she glares accusingly, and rightfully so, at the figure in black throwing bombs, who is now prepared to throw more.

Gently she put Robin on the ground being careful not to irritate his wounds.

Then with a growl and a hiss she was off.

With Rob lying safely on the ground, she diverted the criminal's attention away from the fallen bird.

The bombs are a hindrance but with her lithe agile figure, Catwoman is soon upon the man who is no match for her claws and whip.

She leaves only when she's beat the figure in black to near death and approaches Kid Flash who is checking Robins wounds slowly, trying not to jostle them.

Catwoman pushes KF away, who lands unceremoniously with a thud and an 'oof', and picks the injured bird up.

The rest of the team appears and prepares to fight the woman for Robin.

She's holding the bird protectively to her chest, silent tracks of tears running lightly down her face.

They are at a standstill, well, at least the team is, Catwoman is ignoring them in favor of giving all her attention to the bird, unconscious against her chest.

Suddenly a dark shadow seemingly falls from the sky without a sound, the entire team jumps back in surprise.

Batman is standing next to Catwoman checks on the injured bird in her arms.

"Robin will be fine, we should take him back to the cave though." The team is taken off guard by the soft tone Batman uses when talking to the woman.

Catwoman nods, she looks upset, but seems comforted by the bat's presence.

Batman then turns to the team, "Head back to the mountain, I will debrief with you over the mission once Robin is able to rejoin you."

Aqualad nods.

Batman then turns back to Catwoman and Robin, he walks over to them and places his hand on her waist.

He turns to shoot a glare and surprisingly a smirk at Kid Flash who is still on the ground.

Then they're off into the night.

Kid Flash can't help but groan as two thoughts run through his head.

'Robin's mom is _hot_.' and 'Why does Bruce Wayne get all the hot women?'


End file.
